The present invention relates generally to the field of photograph metadata, and more particularly to adding photograph metadata based on micro-locations of a venue.
Photograph metadata is data that has been written into a digital photograph file. Multiple photographic metadata standards exist and each include different sets of data written to the photograph. Data written to the photographs may include, but is not limited to, an owner of the photograph, copyright information, contact information for the photograph owner, a camera serial number, exposure information, and GPS location indicating where the photograph was taken. In some instances, photograph metadata is searchable. In these instances, users can use photograph metadata, after the photograph is taken, to identify features of the photograph.